Dejame
by mimichanMC
Summary: un viejo poema que encierra mucho mas que esta historia, me honraria ue lo leyeran


todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi... aunque un dia me robare los ojos de Ranma... hammmm dije eso en voz alta... bueno no cada parte de los prsonajes es de Rumiko, pero algun dia... aclarado el punto aqui vamos

**Déjame…**

**por Mimi chan **

**_cursiva negrita_: poema**

_cursivas y comillas"_: pensamientos

"comillas": dialogo

* * *

En el doyo Tendo todo había comenzado a volver a la calma habían pasado solo unas cuantas semanas desde que habían vuelto de china, todo parecía volver a la calma, las clases tratando de tomar rumbo habían sido bastante pesadas.

Al menos lo habían sido así para Akane que en verdad se interesaba por eso, ese día en particular llego sin ánimos de discutir con nadie, mucho menos con el insensible de su prometido, así que llegando aviso que no cenaría se encerró en su habitación y se tiro a la cama en minutos estaba profundamente dormida.

Rato después Ranma llego a casa ese día en el camino había encontrado a Moosse en su camino y como de costumbre quería pelear, y el orgullo de un Saotome no podía negarse a una pelea, odiaba pedirle ahora ayuda a Akane pero en realidad no tenía muchas opciones, cuando llego le dijeron que ella estaba en su cuarto y fue directo hay. Al llegar a su habitación toco pero no recibió respuesta, así que cautelosamente entro. Al entrar la vio sobre su cama dormida, esta ella profundamente dormida, aun vestida con su uniforme, se veía realmente pacifica, con sus ojos cerrados…cerrados…a veces odiaba verla cerrar los ojos por un lado porque cortaban esa visión calida y maravillosa que él tanto amaba y por otro por que verla cerrar los ojos le recordaba a Yusentio, al sentimiento que tuvo cuando la creyó muerta en sus brazos, ese sentimiento de tristeza y vacío no lograba sacárselo de su corazón, sabía que nunca lo haría; la volvió a observar y se tranquilizo al ver su pecho ascender y descender de forma pausada y tranquila una y otra vez.

Esperaba y en verdad ella no se molestara por que él tomara su apuntes para la tarea, pero decidió no despertarla ya se daría cuenta al día siguiente. En su mesa había una pila de cuadernos, el de tareas estaba hasta abajo, lo intento tomar con cuidado pero al hacerlo solo logro hacer caer todos los cuadernos de la mesa armando un estruendo enorme, esperaba que en cualquier momento Akane despertara y le pegara de gritos, así que se arrodillo y cerro los ojos esperando ya su conocido mazo para elevarse por los cielos por pervertido o por metiche… espero varios segundo y nada paso… al abrir oso ojos solo vio a una Akane profundamente dormida ahora boca arriba, respirando suavemente, él empezó a recoger las libretas del puso agradecido por su buena suerte y se topo con una libreta en particular al tomarla no pudo evitar leer…

**Para Ranma:**

_**Déjame…**_

_**Déjame crear mucho amor para ti,**_

_**Para que jamas olvides que existió alguien como yo,**_

_**Que te amo; contra cielo, mar y tierra,**_

_**A través de la vida, y mas allá de la muerte.**_

Ella en la cama suspiro y él la volteo a ver, nada paso, volvió a la libreta, eso se parecía a la clase de composición que hacía Akane, como la que había llevado el curso pasado… decidió continuar leyendo.

**_Déjame mirarte los ojos y darme cuenta,_**

**_Que no es solo una quimera mi cariño,_**

**_Conocer el fondo de tu alma y descubrir,_**

**_Que el molde no es tan importante,_**

**_Saber que es real, de carne y hueso,_**

**_Para dejar de ser solo un sueño inmaculado_**.

"_Para Ranma_" eso realmente lo había hecho ella para él, no lo podía creer…

_**Déjame mirarte, mirar el fondo de tu alma,**_

_**Hallar la bondad dentro de tu corazón,**_

_**Desnudar los secretos de tu mente,**_

_**Descubrir los sentimientos que ocultas tras tus ojos**_

_**Descubrirte realmente a ti…tu verdadero yo,**_

_**Que debe ser tan hermoso como yo lo he soñado**_.

"_Akane…"_ él la miro de nuevo _"ella realmente siente esto…de mi… ella…ella…"_

**_Déjame amarte y mostrarte un mundo nuevo,_**

**_El mundo nuevo que descubrí contigo, aunque tú no lo sepas._**

**_Déjame mostrarte el amor de una niña y una mujer,_**

**_De una rival y un aliada, de una amiga y enemiga,_**

**_De la mujer elegida para ti, de tu demonio y tu ángel,_**

**_De una extraña que se convirtió en tu compañera para toda al vida._**

El no se podía mover la impresión era mucha, eso parecía que decir que ella… ¿lo amaba?

_**Déjame conocerte, déjame mirarte, déjame conquistarte**_

_**Déjame ser para ti lo que para nadie he sido,**_

_**Déjame descubrir lo que en verdad significa el amor…**_

_**Lo que realmente significa el amor…contigo.**_

"_déjame descubrir lo que realmente significa el amor contigo_" eso quería decir que ella lo quería, que lo aceptaba, que…

En es momento Akane empezó a despertar, al principio no vio lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero al recuperar la visión por completo vio ahí a ese chico de coleta parado a la mitad de la habitación, sonrojado y con una libreta en las manos, casi salto de la cama al darse cuanta de que libreta se trataba, esa libreta era su diario personal.

"Ranma...?"

"…"- él la volteo a ver cual robot completamente estático al ser descubierto

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo…solo venia a pedirte tu apunte de mañana…y encontré… esto…"

"Yo…yo puedo explicarte, solo déjame…"

"…" - él no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, un impulso de pronto creció en su pecho, _"es ahora o nunca" _– "Akane..." – dijo casi en un susurro

"Ranma yo puedo…explicarte…solo déjame…"

No hubo mas palabras, él se acerco a ella y tomo todo el valor que puso y puso sus labios sobre los suyos, y ella callo… fue un beso completamente tierno, tranquilo, pronto tomo su mejilla en sus manos y la beso durante largos minutos, cuando el beso termino se separo de ella poniendo su frente contra la suya, la respiración de Akane era lenta, casi como si le costara trabajo respirar, la de él era rápida.

"Ranma…"

"Akane…se que te he fallado mucho, se que siempre me oculto de ti, de lo que siento por ti, pero ay no mas, ya no lo are mas. Akane déjame decirte una cosa"

"Si"

"Te amo, siempre te he amado, por ello te pido yo que seas tu quien me deje descubrirte, y amarte toda mi vida"

"Ranma "– Akane lo abrazo llorando – "solo lo haré si tu me dejas hacerlo"

"No tienes ni que pedirlo."

Con un suave beso mas cerraron el pacto de amor en aquella noche donde lunas y estrellas fueron mudos testigos de aquel juramente.

**Fin**

_Jueves 4 de Marzo de 2004_

_2: 39 am_

* * *

_Nota De Autora:_

_bueno aquí dejo otro oneshot que hago con mucho cariño, este es un poema que hice ya hace algunos años , de hecho no escribo poesía desde la preparatoria en segundo grado, no se si seré muy buena pero me gustaba hacerlo, modifique un poco el poema para adecuarlo a los personajes espero y les guste._

_Bueno mando besos a todos, este fic se lo dedico a mi hermano que cumple años el 13 de Marzo ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RODY! Bueno me despido cuídense mucho y aunque por aquí no se acostumbre les deseo a todo un ¡feliz día blanco! Por favor escríbanme al menos para decirme lo cursi que soy bie lao Mimi Chan_

_**por favor dejeme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia.**_


End file.
